


There Better Not Be A Next Time

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite)



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter
Summary: She knows something's not right.But what happens when Tory has to come to Sam's aid?Are things happening as they seem to?
Relationships: Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's just not like Samantha LaRusso. At all.

What's she doing in the middle of a Cleveland area Walmart?

She gets shoved around by the security guard, but doesn't react.

That's out of character too.

"Hey now!" she barks out, Sam flinching in recognition, "If I find you two are treating our customers like that again? I'm going to corporate! are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," they back up, Sam smiling, nodding in appreciation.

"Any time," she whispers back, still confused as to what her one time nemesis is doing there.

It's all revealed a few weeks later, when a frustrated Anthony storms in with Amanda, "I want to speak to the store manager!"

Tory pops up from behind the shelving, "You rang--- Mrs. LaRusso? Did you guys move here?"

"We did, we live in South Euclid, but we decided to start coming to this Supercenter-- in part because of you. Sam was engaged in method acting the last time you saw her-- she's studying theater arts at Oberlin."

"That-- actually explains a lot," Tory laughs nodding, "Now how can I help with your issue? Is there anything specific going on?"

"I'm not sure if it's the the charge port on the console or a battery issue," Anthony sighs, holding up his Nintendo Switch.

"We'll check it for you," Tory smiles, "Tech assistance needed in customer service," the automated voice calls out over the intercom a few seconds later.

"Back in five," the guru takes Anthony's Switch into the back to take a look at it.

"So, here?" Amanda muses.

Tory grins, "Yeah, my family lives here, I'm living with my aunt and attending classes at Cuyahouga."

"So things are going well?' Sam asks.

"Yeah, very," Tory smiles.

"Good as new, shall we test it?' James, the guy from the tech department smiles.

Anthony fires it up, "Hey! It works!"

Amanda's face lights up, "Nice!"

"Thanks a lot Tory, hey, what's your gamer tag?'

"Here, write yours down, and I'll find you," she smiles, handing him one of her cards.

He writes his down, handing it back.

She sticks it in her wallet, "Game on soon!" 

"Count on it!" Sam and Anthony call back.


	2. Game On!

A request came through on Tory's console. She'd arrived back to her aunt's place shortly before she'd reached for it and sent a request to Anthony, seeing he'd accepted.

"You pick first," the message reads as she checks Facebook on her phone.

"Olympic Games!" she replies.

"Game on!" comes Anthony's reply.

They're battling over the next few days, Tory having a great time in between school and work.

"I win again!" she laughs.

Anthony gets the messenger alert, and he sighs, "You got lucky this time, Nichols!"

"New game?" she grins, sending the message.

"Hey, we can team up on NBA 2k?"

"Down! Let's do it! I've already got the game loaded," she replies.

And through that night, they play, Tory smiling.

She definitely needed more pressure-free moments like this one, and so she'd make sure to pencil them in.


End file.
